Capacitors may be a part of semiconductor structures. For example, capacitors may be part of semiconductor chips, integrated circuits or semiconductor devices. Examples of capacitors include, but not limited to, stacked capacitors, metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors, trench capacitors and vertical-parallel-plate (VPP) capacitors. New capacitor structures are needed.